


30 Days - Snowflake

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Days - MarkiplierxReader [3]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter has arrived in the Northern Hemisphere, and you're vlogging before you fly to Los Angeles. It's snowing, you're excited, and you can't stop thinking about Mark. When you finally arrive, you're exhausted and you might regret some things in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days - Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> Third part! I'm posting this early, I know, but it's 1am and technically is the third day?? Also, doesn't really have alot

"Look guys!" You grinned open mouthed in to your camera, picking it up from your desk and trotting over excitedly to the window. "It's snowing. It never snows in London! I'm so excited!" you giggled childishly as you skipped back to your desk and set the camera down. "But that's not the best news! I'm going to America! Again." you sit yourself down and half spin in your chair. "And it's going to be awesome! I'm actually going to stay with a friend, and if you look at my shirt," you point at it; a big white M with a glorious pink mustache. "That's who I'm going to be staying with! So expect plenty of gameplay from the two of us, maybe some daft real life stuff with Cyndago, too! I actually head out in uh, shit," you threw a glance at your computer screen. It was eleven. Your flight left in two hours. "Shit. I gotta go. But knowing my luck, the flight will be delayed. See you kids in a day!"

Shutting off your camera and hurriedly packing it into it's case, you threw it in to your suitcase. Everything was packed, and you hoped it was enough for the Californian winter. You could hardly contain your excitement, and you felt like a coke bottle full of mentos as you skittered about your apartment, grabbing some last things, rearranging your kitchen one last time and throwing out the food that would go bad whilst you were away.

You'd be at Mark's for three entire weeks, and you'd return a week before Christmas. You had already bought Mark a Christmas present and you were so grateful that you wouldn't have to pay enormous posting to get it to him, because you were going to see him yourself.

It had been Mark who had suggested it. He had casually dropped it in to your Dragon Age Inquisition multiplayer one off. You had been so thrown off when he had suggested it that your character had been taken down by a fireball, and you hastily agreed when you had gathered your thoughts.

It had taken some weeks in the planning; VISA applications and all that nonsense. You had offered to pay Mark for food, but he had said you could pay him in other ways. That had sent dirty, dirty little thoughts in to your mind's eye as you had thought of all the ways you could pay him, but you had very hurriedly brushed those away and suggested that you would buy his groceries the time you were there.

Mark had paid half of the fare for flights, which also surprised you. You were willing to pay the few hundred it cost, but he had actually forked out to help you get to see him. He was so sweet and it made you feel all gooey inside.

Making sure you had packed everything, you changed in to your jeans and Markiplier hoodie and put on your shoes. You had a taxi on the way and you quietly hauled your suitcase and backpack out, looking in to your apartment one last time before turning off the light and locking the door. 

You pressed the elevator button as you fished in to your hoodie pocket, pulling out your passport and the plane ticket. You were so excited. In less than a day, you'd be in Los Angeles with Mark.

The elevator whisked you down the ground floor and you walked out. Your taxi was waiting for you and you hauled your suitcase in to the boot before getting in to the bag. "Heathrow Airport, please!" you stated to the cab driver, who nodded and set off as you did up your seatbelt.

Plugging your iPod earbuds in, you listened to some Imagine Dragons as the taxi drove to the airport, weaving through backstreets and past traffic jams. Even with the snow, it didn't take too long for you to reach the airport.

Pressing the fare in to the cabbie's hands, you unloaded your bags and practically skipped in to the airport. Your flight was in an hour but you knew it would be delayed - that was snow for you. It didn't matter anyway - you were just excited to see Mark, even if it would take all day.

You were right, though. Your flight was delayed two hours, and when you finally filed in to the line waiting to board, it was heaving. Screaming children, stinky old men, people who had no idea what personal space meant. You knew that the twelve hour flight was about to get even fucking longer.

You had been sandwiched between an eldery woman who smelled vaguely of rotten cabbages and a fat and hairy middle aged man who wouldn't shut up about something you didn't care about listening to. You plugged yourself in to your iPod and prayed the flight would somehow go magically faster.

Fifteen hours after you left home, the plane landed in LAX. You were exhausted, and you still had the airport security to deal with. You just wanted to lay down and sleep, but you knew it would take a while to dodge through security, and you couldn't sleep, not yet. Exhausted you may have been, but the excitement of seeing Mark again was (somehow) keeping you awake.

Four hours later, you were through security. You hadn't slept in nineteen hours, and you felt like a dead man walking. It was warm in the airport and you took off your hoodie and slung it lazily around your waist. It was 2 am, and as you dragged yourself through the airport, your heavy eyes looked out for Mark.

"[Y/N]!" you stopped in place and twisted around on the spot. Your face lit up as you spotted Mark a few feet away from you, looking just as tired as you. "Your flight was delayed, huh?" Mark said with a tired smile. "I've been waiting since it arrived. Security giving you troubles?"

"Yeah, you can say that again," you grumbled as you approached Mark. He pulled you in to a hug and you sighed in to his flannel shirt tiredly. "It started snowing at home. Wish I could've brought you a snowflake, but I didn't think it'd enjoy the Cali weather."

"No, it probably wouldn't." Mark laughed and stepped back from the hug, taking your suitcase from you in the same way he had done when you had first met him. He held out his arm for you and you hooked your own arm through it, letting him lead you through the airport and out in to the cool night. "I'm glad I got a taxi here and didn't drive. I'm about to fall asleep."

"Well, at least you haven't been awake for like..." you counted on your fingers for a moment. "Twenty... five? Hours or so. I could literally sleep for days." you replied as Mark flagged down a taxi. 

"Twenty-five hours? Jesus, [Y/N], didn't you catch any sleep on the flight over?" Mark asked as he lifted your suitcase in to the boot of the car.

"No. The flight was awful. I got stuck between some... old stinky lady, and some fat dude who wouldn't shut the fuck up about some bullshit. So, between the stink and the noise, I had no chance for sleep at all. There were some screaming little kids on board as well, so, y'know." you sighed and ran your hand through your hair. "So don't you be complaining about not going to bed at a normal time. It's eleven in the morning right now at home. I should be recording."

"Well, no recording for you for at least a day," Mark chastised you, and you huffed at him. "You have to catch up on your sleep before we start recording stuff," Mark opened the car door for you and you stepped in. "Got some awesome stuff all planned out for the next three weeks. I hope you're excited!" he grinned as he sat down beside you and told the taxi driver where to drive to.

You giggled and chattered tiredly with Mark in the back of the cab, and you shifted nervously as Mark draped his arm over your shoulders. When you finally arrived at his apartment block, he got out and held the door for you with a soft smile.

You both tiredly walked into the building and stepped in to the elevator. You were both far too tired to take the stairs, and your suitcase was far too heavy, too. You watched Mark carefully in the elevator, letting your eyes wander up and down his body. He was handsome and muscular, and looking at him made your heart flutter softly in your chest.

You sighed as the doors opened, and Mark led you down to his apartment. He unlocked the door and you fell in after him. 

"I don't even know if I have the energy to go up the stairs." you mumbled quietly, stretching out.

"I don't think I have the energy to carry you up, either," Mark said. "We could probably crash on the couch." he suggested with a shrug.

"That sounds awesome. I could sleep on the floor right now and it'd be awesome." you said, dropping your backpack on the floor. 

"Really? I didn't think you'd actually-"

"Mark," you gave him a tired look. "I could sleep anywhere." you said, walking to his couch. You kicked off your shoes and collapsed on to the couch tiredly. Mark walked over after a few moments and sat down tiredly beside you.

"Want me to go get a blanket?" Mark asked. You nodded and sighed, pulling your feet up on to the couch. Mark left and disappeared upstairs. When he returned, you had dropped off and were surprised to feel him drape the blanket over you.

"You gonna go upstairs?" you yawned tiredly as you pulled the blanket over you. Mark shrugged. "I... don't want you to." you mumbled. Mark smiled tiredly and flopped down beside you. You lifted up the blanket and he took a hold of it and pulled it over him. "Good night, Mark." you mumbled softly.

"Good night, [Y/N]." Mark said, opening up his arms. You considered the implications for a moment before deciding you were too tired to care about them. You took a deep breath before you settled on Mark's chest and he wrapped his arms around you. It didn't take much time at all to fall asleep after that.


End file.
